


En Cabochon

by Anemira_Lynx



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character studies, Family History, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Personal Gemstone AU, Short Chapters, The Rash and your gem, bear with me on the updating, first fic in like 10 years, i think, no not steven universe, non-explicit minor character death, of a sort, seriously if you have a better idea for a title pls feel free to tell me, so much gemology research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemira_Lynx/pseuds/Anemira_Lynx
Summary: And this is how you show the world who you are and who you love: it hangs around your neck, your wrist, your arm, your finger, pinned to your clothes at your heart or your throat. 
The one where everyone has a jewel signifying themselves and their relationships, and I have maybe bitten off more than I can chew.





	1. Lalli, Tuuri, Onni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facets of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388780) by [Sword_Kallya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Kallya/pseuds/Sword_Kallya). 



> So, Sword_Kallya's brilliant little AU fic ate my brain and particularly enjoyed the parts labelled "current obsession: post-apocalyptic nordic weirdoes" and "past obsession: pictures of pretty shiny rocks". This first little bit is all I have for now, but more will be forthcoming.

If you know you're going to be risking your life, says every wise officer to every callow recruit, leave your gemstone behind.

The Hotakainens took their gems with them, and this is why:

Lalli didn't know to. He left Keuruu with the clothes on his back, his rifle on his shoulder, and his moonstone pendant hanging from a leather cord around his neck.

Tuuri didn't think to. Besides, she told Lalli (and herself) later, if she had given her apatite bracelet to Onni beforehand, he'd have taken them leaving even worse than he had.

Onni didn't dare to. He didn't have anyone in Keuruu to even leave his iolite _with_ , since the only ones he could have entrusted it to are the reason he left at all.


	2. Patient 57/Hilde Rasmussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the dead lady in the journal Lalli found back in chapter 5. Let's have a look at how a spiritually-connected plague affects a person's magical identity-rock.

 

This is what happens when you have the Rash:

You cough and ache

You itch, and it blisters

You bleed, feverish.

As time goes on, and you rapidly decline, you notice something wrong. The delicate peachy hue of your morganite has been marred with muddy gray, ugly fibrous inclusions blotting out half the streak of your spouse's emerald and most of your stepmother's cymophane.

When one of the doctors comes to your bed and finds you holding your necklace and staring at it, you show him. You can't read his expression, but you're sure that your unnerved despair is plain in yours.

That is the last time you see your gem. By the end of the week, you're drifting in and out, unconcious or halfway there. By the beginning of the next, you're gone.


	3. Reynír, Árni Reynisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Reynír, feat. Grandpa Ragnar. Sometimes gems, like personality types, run in families. Sometimes, they're misinterpreted.

There's a dead man's aquamarine in the attic.

Reynír has never seen it. He knows it's there, though. There's an old wooden coffer that holds most of his father's family's gemstones, and he remembers showing his own to Grandpa Ragnar, when he was about seven:

_"Aquamarine, hm? Like my father's. He's the one who started this farm, you know."_

_"Really? What was he like? Am I like him?"_

_"Ehh, not entirely. But, by the time I was born, he'd seen quite a bit, and not all of it was pleasant."_

_"Like what?"_

_"He'd been in the Coast Guard when the Illness came and they closed the borders. What happened after, he took badly enough to resign immediately and never speak of it again."_

There's a photograph on the wall of a man who looks a lot like Reynír's father, scruffy-haired and solemn-faced.

_"Is that why Mom and Dad always look a little upset when I wear my pin?"_

_"No, that's because Sigriðr's got it in her head that having a stone that isn't clear means you're going to go adventuring and never come back."_

_"But Ólafur and Guðrún and Hildur have adventures in the military, and they come back all the time!"_

_"I know. People can be very silly when they're scared of something."_

Reynír's aquamarine is oval-shaped and warm, smooth and glimmering and deeply cerulean. His great-grandfather's is straight-sided and pale with sorrow, as clear as water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took a while. But hey, it's the longest yet! _And_ it's got dialogue!  
>  Also I haven't interacted with any seven-year-olds or elderly men in a very long time, so my characterization might be off.


End file.
